The Last Autumn
by sabrang-lor
Summary: Life is funny,one time,you'll get all things you want,then suddenly the life take them away from you. Nick has always hated autumn,but somehow Rachel comes into his life and he finds himself enjoying this year's autumn.But what will he do when someday faced with a shocking truth about he and Rachel?
1. The First Meeting

**Chapter 1-The Meeting**

Rachel walked silently to her locker. The glee club was just over and she couldn't wait to go home and enjoyed a perfect bubble bath. She was about to put her books into her locker when someone called her name.

"Rachel!" said a masculine voice.

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't have to see who was calling her, it must be her best friend, Sebastian Smythe. She slammed the door of the locker quite fiercely and turned to leave Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand. "Hey, mademoiselle, wait up," he said. He had driven from Dalton and missed warblers practice, he wouldn't be ignored.

"What?" Rachel hissed. She glared at the tall boy in front of him with pouty mouth which Sebastian found adorable.

Sebastian smirked. "Hey, wanna have dinner together?"

"Who do you think you are? Waltzing to my school pretending you're innocent and ask me to have dinner with you?" Rachel said. "Have you forgotten something? You didn't pick me up at the airport last Tuesday." Rachel was at New York for two days because her grandparents celebrated their 75th anniversary. Sebastian had promised her he would pick her up when she got back to Ohio, but somehow Rachel got home alone.

"We'll talk about that at dinner. Come on, don't make me sad, I miss warblers practice just for you," said Sebastian, giving her his best puppy look.

Rachel scoffed. Sebastian knew how to get to her. "Fine," she finally said. "I want to go to Breadstix," she added, Sebastian never liked Breadstix, for he said it smelled like public school.

* * *

"So.." Rachel paused to swallow her vegan meatball. "Why didn't you pick me up at the airport?"

"First, I didn't forget, if that's what you think. Second, I have to go to hospital, my dad got heart attack suddenly." Seeing Rachel's concerned face Sebastian quickly added. "But he's fine now, working hard like usual."

Rachel nodded, feeling a little bit guilty that she had been angry at Sebastian. She should have asked him first.

Sebastian drank his orange juice then asked. "How's your family?"

"They're fine, I had a great time with my cousins at New York. Jesse took me to Lincoln Center to see NYCB, and grandma gave me a handmade knitted sweater for autumn," said Rachel happily.

Sebastian nodded and hummed. Suddenly he leaned forward. "Hey, Rach, I actually, um, invite my friend to join us."

Rachel stared at her best friend. "You, what? Why?" She had just met Sebastian, she just wanted to talk with him. And she wasn't in the mood for making new friends.

Sebastian scratched his head. "There's a new student at Dalton, exchange program student, he's from Paris, so the headmaster has asked me to get him used to Ohio." Sebastian was born in Paris and moved to Ohio at the age of 13. He was asked because the headmaster thought it would be easier to Nicholas if he was paired with student who spoke French fluently.

"And your plan of making this French more American is by asking him to join our dinner, now?"

Sebastian was a little confused by the sudden burst. Rachel was not a small-minded person, nor was she hostile toward new people. But before he could explain further, he spotted a boy at the entrance. Sebastian stood up and called him. "Nick, here."

Nick, who was glancing at the restaurant, heard his name, and found Sebastian at one table at the corner waving at him. Nick walked to his table, and saw a girl sitting in front of Sebastian.

" _Bonsoir_. How are you?" asked Sebastian.

Nick smiled widely. "Good, very good."

Sebastian gestured at Rachel. "So, Nick, I want you to meet my best friend, Rachel."

Nick turned to Rachel and offered his hand. "Hi, my name is Nicholas Duval, nice to meet you."

Rachel shook his hand, she noted he had a firm handshake. "Hi, Nick. My name is Rachel Berry. I hope you like Ohio."

Nick smiled. "I am sure I won't be able to leave this city when my exchange program is over." Another note for Rachel, he liked smiling and his smile was pretty.

"Come, sit by me," Sebastian said, moving so Nick could sit beside him. "It's pretty windy out there yeah?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, I almost lost my hat," he said, gesturing to the brown knitted hat on top of his brunette hair. It was the beginning of autumn, so he had expected a lot of wind and fallen leaves, all that jazz.

Suddenly Sebastian remembered something. "Nick, why don't you join the warblers?"

This question made Rachel rose her eyebrow. Was he a singer? Was he good? She didn't realize she had leaned forward to hear the boy's answer.

"Dalton's glee club? I'm not a good singer," Nick said.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "But I heard you singing yesterday in the shower, and your voice is great. The Warblers could use another talent."

Rachel smiled knowingly. "Sebastian's right. If he compliments you, then you must be good. I also join New Direction."

Sebastian chided in. "That's Mckinley's glee club. So, what do you say? I can make arrangement for your audition, although I think you'll get in easily with that voice."

Nick laughed half shyly, he didn't realize he had an audience when he was showering. He had to control the volume of his voice next time. "I don't know," he said, biting his lower lip.

Sebastian didn't give up, he wouldn't take no for answer. "Come on, Nick," he said. "It will be fun, the warblers are like rock stars of Dalton. And we're like brother to each other."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, they're awesome, although New Direction is more awesome," she supplied with a slight smirk.

Nick chuckled while Sebastian glared at Rachel. "Hey, I am trying to get him in, don't mess this for me, please." Sebastian then turned to face Nick. "Look at my face, this is my begging face. Please, join the warblers."

Sebastian, once again, was giving Nick his best puppy look, ignoring the groan from Rachel. Just like her, Nick also appeared not immune to the puppy look. With a dramatic sigh Nick said yes.

Sebastian lifted his hand. "Yes, you'll not be disappointed, trust me."

Rachel smiled before fishing her phone from her pocket. She looked at her phone and sighed. "Boys, I hate to leave early, but my dads want me to go home now." She drank the remaining of her tea and stood up. "It's very nice to meet you Nick, I hope we'll meet again someday." She kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Bye, Sebastian, drive safely."

Sebastian eyed Rachel, he knew she was making it up, her dads were still in New York. He shrugged, maybe she just had an off day, he'll call her later. Sebastian touched Rachel's hand before she left. "You too, drive safely." He watched as Rachel walked through the sea of people and disappeared from sight.

"Well, I guess it's just us for the night," said Sebastian, sitting down.

Nick played with the tissue box, twirling it. "She seems like a cool girl."

Sebastian smiled a little and sipped his juice. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **Hi,there. Second story's and review? :)**


	2. The Clark's Coffee

**Chapter 2-Clark's Coffee**

The morning sun shone brightly into the dorm room of Nick and Sebastian's dorm room through the windows. Nick, who got the bed closest to the window groaned and opened one of his eyes. " _Merde!_ Sebastian forgot to close the curtain," he mumbled sleepily. The French glanced at his friend who's still sleeping, snoring a little bit too loud. Glancing at his phone, he woke up and stretched his body. It was half past six, there was no way he could sleep anymore. So Nick decided to do some exercise at the Dalton Gym.

When Nick came back to his dorm, Sebastian had just finished showering. Nick opened the door to find a rather wet Sebastian only in his towel. "Oi, where were you?" asked Sebastian while wearing his clothes.

Nick closed the door and headed to the bathroom. "Gym, you forgot to close the curtain, I can't sleep anymore."

Sebastian chuckled. "Sorry, I'll remember next time."

After both of them were ready, Sebastian took Nick to the cafeteria, where all students were having their breakfast. Sebastian pulled Nick to a group of boys with warbler pin on their blazer. "Guys, guys, guys," Sebastian called. "I want you all to meet our new friend, Nicholas Duval, the French student and potential warbler."

"Wow, is he going to audition?" asked a blonde warbler.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, as soon as possible. I think today's a good day." The boys nodded and hummed in agreement.

Nick turned his head. " _pourqoui?_ Pardon? Today?" he was not prepared. "I haven't practiced anything."

A small boy smiled at him. "It's okay, I am sure you'll do fine. If Sebastian invites you to audition, then you must be good." The boy reminded Nick of what Rachel said yesterday.

The blonde warbler stood up. "Boys, where are your manners? We haven't properly introduced ourselves to Nick." He then waved at Nick. "The name's Jeffrey, but you call me Jeff. That's Thad, Trent, David, Jon, Wes, and Skylar," he said, pointing each boy who smiled at Nick.

Nick nodded, trying to remember the names. "Nice to meet you all."

Sebastian put his satchel at one chair. "Alright, let's take our breakfast,Nick."

* * *

Nick whistled as he walked through the Dalton hallway to the parking lot. The audition went well. Nick finally sang Build to Last from Melee. At first he was very nervous, his voice was barely heard, then Jeff started singing back tune, and the rest of the warblers harmonizing with Nick's voice, giving him confidence. At the end of the song all of them cheered and he was immediately accepted. After warbler practice, Nick asked if Sebastian could lend Nick his car for awhile, as his car would be sent to Dalton next week. He spotted a black BMW and climbed in. After turning on google maps, Nick drove away to a coffee shop, Sebastian's recommendation.

Clark's Coffee was engraved in a piece of wood, hanging on the roof of a small coffee shop. The strong smell of coffee hit Nick when he entered the coffee shop. It was warm inside, and so cozy, with black and white tiles, old photographs hanging on the wall, a gramophone sat nicely in one corner, and all the sofas, they looked inviting. Nick joined the line of people ordering coffee. He hummed the song he had used for audition just now. The warblers was so cool, and they were happy to accept Nick as a new member. Nick smiled, remembering Jeff giving him a loud cheer and a bone crush hug.

"Next please," the sound of barista pulled Nick back to reality.

Nick stepped forward and smiled. "I would like one vanilla latte, and two strawberry muffins, please." He was so obsessed with anything that had strawberry in it, family trait.

The barista nodded. "That will be $7.50."

Nick paid for his coffee and muffins and sat at one table facing outside. He was munching at his muffin happily when he heard someone called his name. Nick turned around to find Sebastian's friend, with a coffee on her hand, smiling at him. Nick smiled although he groaned internally, he forgot the girl's name.

"Hi, remember me? Rachel, Sebastian's friend?" asked Rachel, as if she could read Nick's mind.

Yes, Rachel, Nick finally remembered. He stood up. "Hi, Rachel. Nice to meet you here. Are you alone?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, can I join you?"

"Sure, please."

Rachel smiled gratefully and sat across Nick. "You're not with Sebastian?"

Nick shook his head. "No, he has emergency lacrosse practice."

"I see," she said, then sipped her coffee and sighed. Coffee from Clark's Coffee always had a positive effect to Rachel. Call her corny, but she thought Clark's Coffee was the best coffee ever made. She and Sebastian accidentally found this coffee shop on one rainy night where Sebastian's tires went flat and they had to wait until someone helped them. Rachel was sure Sebastian recommended this coffee shop to Nick. "Did you go here with taxi?"

"Sebastian let me use his car. My car won't be here until next week. Dad decided to ship my car from Paris. I say why don't I buy one here? It's simpler that way," Nick said.

Rachel laughed. "You're spoiled, Nick," she said in mocking tone.

"How dare you," Nick cried, clutching his chest in mock pain.

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly, Nick was such a funny boy. "Well, uptown boy, how about I take you for a tour, seeing you're having a free time."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "I'd love to. Where are we going?"

Rachel stood up. "Just follow my car."

* * *

"You bring me to.." Nick said to the girl beside him. "A park?" Rachel led him to a park not far from the coffee shop. It was pretty wide, with a pond in the middle of the park. Children were riding bikes, some people were either jogging, or enjoying the afternoon with their friends.

Rachel chuckled. "Where did you think I would take you? Museum?"

"Well, yeah."

Rachel laughed, hard. She didn't care that some people were looking at her. "Nick, this is not Paris, we don't have big museums with grand architecture."

When Rachel laughed Nick realized he liked hearing it. Her laugh sounded like angel voice. "Hey, it's common for tourist to go to historical places, in our case, museum."

Rachel walked faster to catch Nick, he walked so fast. "Museums are boring, this park, you won't find it anywhere." Rachel extended her hands to emphasize what she said. She pointed to a place where a baby was trying to walk to his parents. "See, you won't find like that in museums, this park offers life and joy."

Nick followed Rachel to a bench near the pond. Strangely, he found just sitting there with Rachel was, relaxing. The cracking sound of dry leaves being stepped on didn't sound so tragic anymore, the constant autumn wind teasing his hair didn't annoy him too much anymore, and he realized this was the first time he actually found autumn was bearable, but still not enjoyable. Not since her mother died on a cold autumn day.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" asked Rachel.

Nick smiled softly. "Nothing."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "I know you're thinking about something. Sebastian does that a lot too," she said. "You were so quiet just now, your eyes were glassy, and your eyebrows wrinkle, Sebastian do those things whenever something's on his mind."

Nick felt a pang of jealousy. Sebastian and she seemed close. "Are you and Sebastian…" Nick trailed, unsure whether to continue or not.

"What?"

Nick played with his tie. "You know..dating?" Nick didn't even realize he was holding his breath, waiting for Rachel to answer.

Rachel laughed. "What? No! Seb is like a brother to me. We've been friends since we were kids. Even though he used to live in Paris, he spent his holiday in New York, his father is my father's best friend." She shook her head. "Anyway, what makes you think that Sebastian and I are dating?"

Nick shrugged. "You've mentioned his name twice today, and Sebastian talks about you often." He didn't know why, but he was happy to hear there was no special relationship between Sebastian and Rachel.

Rachel smiled softly. "We're close." She didn't put further explanation. For awhile, they were quiet, just enjoying each other' s presence. Strangely, Rachel felt comfortable near Nick. He was calm, polite, and cute. She glanced at the boy beside him and found him staring to the pond. Rachel noticed that Nick's eyes were grey, just like her.

"Hey, your eyes are grey," Rachel pointed.

Nick turned to her. "Yes, they are. Why?"

"I have grey eyes too, see?" she said, pointing to hers. Rachel got her grey eyes from her dad, while her papa had black eyes.

Magical, that was the first thing that Nick thought when he stared into the grey eyes in front of him. He cleared his throat to clear his mind. What was he doing? Crushing on a girl on his first week in Ohio? He had to focus. "Do you want another cup of coffee? It's getting colder," Nick said instead.

Rachel nodded, but suddenly her phone rang. "Hello, papa?... with a friend…what?...alright I'll go home now." She pocketed her phone and pursed her lips. "Sorry, Nick. I don't think I can go back to Clark, papa wants me to go home now."

Nick ignored the upsetting feeling inside him and stood. "It's okay, I can go back alone."

Rachel grabbed her bag. "It's nice talking with you, Nick. See you soon." She waved at Nick and walked to her car.

Nick slapped his chin. "I forgot to ask her number."

* * *

 **Yep, chapter two's up. I kind of change their eye color, to fit the story. You'll find out later why they have same eye color. Read and review? :)**


	3. Facing Fear

**Chapter 3-Facing Fears**

Nick's white peugeout finally arrived at Dalton. He emailed his dad to thank him. He was currently sitting with Sebastian in the common room, working their homework together. After his email was sent, Nick went back to his math book. He sighed and wiped his tired eyes.

"I'm still waiting for the time we actually use differentiation and integration in real life," moaned Jeff from one corner. Other students chuckled while Thad shushed him.

Nick shook his head at the blonde warbler. Jeff was the other person beside Sebastian that was close to Nick. Since he joined the warblers, he'd been hanging out a lot with Jeff, if Sebastian couldn't spend time with him. Jeff reminded him of his little cousin Edouard, they were both hyperactive and clumsy.

Sebastian tapped Nick's shoulder. "I can't look at my book anymore. Let's go," he said tiredly.

Nick nodded and closed his book, he also didn't think he could do one more question. Together they went to their room. Sebastian put his books on his desk and practically dived to his bed. "I miss my bed," he said to his pillow. He didn't even bother to change into more comfortable outfit.

Shrugging, Nick went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and let the hot water hit him. For a moment he just stood there, the hot water poured over him. Nick was going to do it later, calling a person he had never met before, but played an important role in his life. Before his mom died, she gave her a letter, written in English.

 _Dearest Nicholas_

 _If you read this letter, then I am not able to be there to tell you directly. I have been keeping a secret from you, and I am sorry that you have to find out this way. Pierre Duval is not your biological father. Your biological father, is an American, his name is Leroy Dupont. In 1997, before you were born, I had an affair with him. Leroy was a young and successful business man, and he was very kind and gentle to me. We had planned everything, and I believed everything he said. Then suddenly, he disappeared, leaving me pregnant. I was so scared at that time, because we hadn't married. What would people say if I was pregnant without a husband? I had considered to do abortion, I was not thinking clearly at that time, forgive me Nicholas. Then, Pierre Duval, my childhood friend showed up. He was willing to be my husband, he loved me and I loved him enough. Then in summer the next year, you were born, my handsome son. Do not think of Leroy low, Nicholas, for he hadn't explained himself. Leroy is a good man, I know he is. And I hope you are able to forgive me, for keeping this secret from you. One thing you need to know, my son, I never regret anything, even if Leroy left me, left us. I love you Nicholas, and I hope that someday you have the chance to meet your biological father._

 _Yours truly, mom._

The paper had wrinkled due to many times Nick reread it. Since he found out, he had been collecting information about Leroy Dupont. Last year, he found where Leroy lived, signed for exchange program to Ohio, and this year he went to Dalton. He had planned everything, what he would say, what he would do if Leroy refused to believe him. Now all he had to do was to call him. But Nick was afraid to be honest, even though he didn't expect much, he was afraid of denial. It was hurt to be denied by your own biological father. What if Leroy refused to believe him? What if Leroy had forgotten his mother? Nick shook his head, maybe the hot water was starting to mess up with his mind. He stepped out from the shower and dried his body with a towel.

Nick closed the bathroom door and checked his friend. Sebastian was still lying on his stomach on the bed. Nick sighed, and took Sebastian's shoes off. Then he pulled Sebastian upward so his head was on his pillow. Sebastian must be very tired, seeing he was unresponsive being pulled like that. Nick opened his blazer, which proven to be a little bit difficult. Finally he covered Sebastian with a blanket, it would be freezing later.

Nick grabbed his phone and headed outside, not wanting to disturb Sebastian. He walked along the corridor and found a nice place at the cafeteria which was almost empty. Only three students were there, including Nick. He took a seat at a table near the window and took out his phone. After searching through his contact, Nick found Leroy's number. With slightly shaking hand, Nick pressed the dial button.

"Hello?" said a man.

Nick took a deep breath and said "Good night. Am I speaking with Mr. Leroy Dupont?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I am sorry to disturb you, sir. But I have something to discuss with you," Nick replied.

"About what? And who I am speaking to?"

Alright, finger crossed, Nick hoped he remembered his mother. "I am Nicholas Duval, son of Elle Lavoie."

Nick could hear a small gasp from the other end. Then Leroy spoke. "Lavoie you say? Elle Lavoie?"

"Yes, sir. I am her son, and I am hoping that we can meet and talk?"

"Can you come to Richelieu Hotel on…Saturday at 1 pm? We can have lunch together."

Nick nodded, even though the man couldn't see him. "Alright, sir."

* * *

Nick parked his car at the parking lot and stepped out from his car. He took a deep breath, he would meet his biological father soon. He walked to the lobby and asked where the restaurant was. The restaurant was placed on the seventh floor so Nick took the elevator. The soft beep indicating he was on the seventh floor caught Nick by surprise. He had been staring at the floor intently. He fixed his tie and straightened his blazer and walked out. He mentioned his name at the host, and he was brought to a table. Apparently his visit had been informed to the host.

A tall man with curly black hair was currently busy with his phone, not noticing them. The host cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir. Your guest has arrived."

Leroy smiled warmly at Nick, and offered his hand. "Good afternoon, Nick. It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Nick shook his hand. "Me too, sir."

Leroy sat down, Nick following. He asked the host to serve their lunch. After the host went away, Leroy looked at Nick. "So, how is Elle?"

Nick looked down. "My mom has died, sir. Last autumn, from cancer."

Leroy was taken aback. "Cancer, you said?" For a moment, none of them talked. Leroy sighed heavily. "Is there anything that I can.."

Nick cut him there. "I hope you don't misunderstand about my intention of meeting you." He grabbed his pocket and produced a worn out paper, the letter his mom gave to him. "I want to give this to you, sir." Nick put the paper on the table.

Leroy took the paper. "But this is addressed to you."

"I'm sure mom would have wanted you to see it too, that's why she wrote it in English."

Leroy began reading. The more he read, the more pale his face was. He shook his head. "Was she.. was she happy?"

Nick nodded without a doubt. "Yes, sir. My dad, Pierre Duval is a good man. He loves me and my mom, and he never make my mom sad."

"Are you angry with your mom for hiding this?" receiving no response, Leroy continued. "I hope you're not, Elle only wanted the best for you."

Nick stared at the man in front of him. "Why did you leave my mom?"

Leroy sighed. "I am not gonna lie. When I was working in Paris, suddenly there was an attack on my mansion. My father had an enemy, so he had to move me to somewhere far from Paris to protect me. We had a family in New York, so I moved to New York. I can't contact anyone in Paris, that including your mom." He shook his head. "But I had no idea she was pregnant. If I knew, I would.."

Nick cut him. "It's quite alright, sir. I can understand that. My dad, Pierre is also a business man like you. I know all the precautions that have to be made." He finally knew the reason. He was angry at Leroy at first, for leaving his mom in pregnant condition. But after hearing Leroy's explanation, it made sense why he left suddenly. Nick knew the bad side of being wealthy, having enemies targeting your family and the constant fear of being abducted, or worse, killed.

"Nick," Leroy called. His voice was soft and his gaze was sincere."I am glad you come here to find me."

* * *

 **That's it. I know it doesn't have Nickchel interaction in it, but don't worry. Next chapter will be all about them. Read and review? :)**


	4. A Friendly Visit

**Chapter 4-A Friendly Visit**

"Listen up guys. For this week assignment, I want you to sing a song about alcohol awareness, we'll start tomorrow. Thank you," said Mr. Schue.

Some kids groaned as they left the choir room. "But being drunk is fun ," shouted Puck on his way out.

sighed as some of the girls giggled. "Say that again when you're having a hangover, Puck."

Rachel chuckled and walked to her locker. Her parents were not home due to some business work, so she would be alone again. Rachel sighed, she could understand why her parents had to be away often, but that didn't mean she liked it. Being the only child, Rachel had always been alone. Yes, she was more spoiled than other kids who had siblings, but she had to do things by herself. _At least nobody would prank you,_ Rachel said to herself.

The traffic wasn't busy, in no time, Rachel arrived at her house. She went straight to her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. When she passed her desk, she glanced at a photo of her and Sebastian in Disneyland when they were 12. A smile came into Rachel's face. It was Saturday, why not invite Sebastian to spend a night with her? She wouldn't be alone, and Sebastian would like to watch whatever she chose. Rachel grabbed her phone and called Sebastian.

"Hello?" said Sebastian.

"Seb, it's Rachel."

"I know it's you, I keep your number, remember? Your name showed up when you called me," said Sebastian.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. Listen, my parents were not home, do you want to come over?"

"Really? I just brought new DVDs, we can have a movie marathon."

Rachel squealed. "Sweet, I'll prepare dinner."

Sebastian laughed. "Come on, I can buy something on the way. Oh, can I bring Nick with me too? He has been quiet all day, I don't want to leave him alone."

Rachel's eyes widened at the sound of Nick's name. "Sure, bring him along. And I prepare dinner, _monsieur,_ your favorite pasta. Don't you dare bringing those Mcdonalds to my house."

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, Rachel, bye."

Rachel smiled to herself and ran downstairs to her kitchen. Nick was coming, Rachel couldn't wait. She decided to cook pasta for the night, because Sebastian loved her cooking, and maybe Nick would too. She set out her dads finest cutlery. They were only used for special occasion actually, but Rachel wanted this dinner to be perfect. She only met Nick twice, but somehow the boy had caught her attention. Nick was, different. He was sweet, a little bit funny, and cool. Nick didn't seem like the type of rich boy, although he was one. If you saw Sebastian, you would quickly notice he was from a wealthy family, from his appearance, the way he walked, and the way he talked. Nick had the rich boy look too, but his grey eyes showed kindness, and his voice was gentle and sweet.

The delicious smell of her cooking started feeling the room, and Rachel fought the urge to taste her spaghetti. She had been so absorbed in her cooking that she didn't realize the front door was opened. She was still pouring and mixing when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind and surprised her.

* * *

After Sebastian closed his phone he ran to his dorm room. Nick was still inside, lying on his bed, just staring at the wall. Sebastian sat beside him and shook his shoulder. "Nick."

Nick snapped his head toward Sebastian. " _Merde,_ you surprised me, Sebastian."

Sebastian poked Nick's head. "Stop staring at that wall like that, it's not going anywhere. And you should start cursing in English, merde is not cool anymore." Then he remembered why he came at the first place. "Rachel just called me, she invited us to her house tonight. Do you want to come?"

Nick was almost sure his heart fluttered when Sebastian said Rachel's name. "Rachel?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, she's alone at her house, so why don't we come? Tomorrow's Sunday anyway, so you don't have to worry about curfew and things."

"Do we stay overnight?" asked Nick. He was interested to meet Rachel again.

"Yeah, but we'll stay at her guest room, so don't get your hopes up," Sebastian answered, his eyebrow raised playfully.

Nick rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm thinking, but alright. I'll come."

Sebastian stood up. "Good, I'll shower first, then we can go at 6. We'll arrive right at dinner time."

"Should we stop at Murroti's?" Nick asked, referring to a french restaurant near Dalton that Sebastian ever brought him to.

"Nope, she's gonna cook. And let me warn you, once you taste her spaghetti alle vongole, you'll fall for her," said Sebastian and closed the bathroom door.

"I think I have," Nick mumbled to nobody.

The ride to Rachel's house was, alright. They had stopped to buy a bottle of wine. Nick had insisted eating pasta wouldn't be complete without wine, and Sebastian drank wine too, so why not? When they finally arrived at Rachel's house, Sebastian asked Nick to hold their wine and tiptoed to her front door. Nick asked his friend "What are you doing?" when Sebastian peeked from the glass window.

Sebastian smirked. "We're going to give Rachel a heart attack."

Before Nick understood, Sebastian had opened the front door quietly, motioned Nick to come inside. Nick shrugged and followed Sebastian inside. Sebastian must had visited Rachel's house often, for he knew where he was going. Nick stopped several times to see all the paintings that were displayed in Rachel's house. Her parents had a fine taste in designing their house, from the first time Nick stepped on the Berry's house, he had fallen in love with the classic design.

Sebastian took him to where the kitchen was and found Rachel was cooking something. Sebastian put his finger on his mouth and tip toed to where Rachel stood. When he was right behind her, Sebastian grabbed her waist. "Hi, Rachel."

Nick couldn't help but glare at Sebastian, he knew Sebastian was close to Rachel, and while Rachel had said they were only best friends, Nick felt a little bit jealous at Sebastian. That feeling didn't stay long however, because Rachel's high and loud scream filled the room. Nick had to close his ears, he was almost certain the neighbors could hear her.

"Fuck you, Sebastian Smythe," Rachel shrieked and pushed him away. Her heart beat faster, and Rachel had to take deep breaths to calm down. She thought it was a kidnapper or what. She glared at his laughing friend in front of him. "You're nasty, Smythe. I hate you sooo much."

Nick laughed quietly, and put the wine on the table. "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel's scoff turned into a big smile. "Hi, Nick. Sorry you have to face this naughty boy every day." She eyed the wine. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's just wine. A bottle Verdicchio to match the exquisite taste of your spaghetti alle vongole. I am assuming you're cooking that." He smiled at Sebastian. "Sebastian told me you're good at cooking spaghetti."

Rachel glanced at Sebastian who smiled widely. "What? Nick insisted to buy that. I don't even know how to match wine with food, I just drink and eat them."

Rachel laughed and finished her cooking. "You're fake French, Sebastian." Rachel put the spaghetti into three plates. "You're just as American as I."

Sebastian gasped. "No, I am 100% French, no one could change me." He helped Rachel bringing their food to the table while Nick poured the wine. "I just have been in Ohio for too long, I need to go back to my homeland."

Rachel rolled her eyes fondly. "But you love it here, though."

"Come on," Sebastian said while shoving his pasta like a madman. "You and your pasta are the only reason why I stay in Ohio." He paused to moan. "Oh Lord, Rachel, seriously, I will marry you someday."

Nick almost choked on his food while Rachel laughed and offered napkin which Nick took gratefully. "Oh, Sebastian, keep dreaming." She sipped her wine and blinked. Nick was right, the wine really complimented her pasta. She smiled at Nick. "You're right Nick, this wine is a perfect companion with my spaghetti."

Nick beamed at Rachel. He was glad he took that wine lesson years ago, it came handy. "Thank you, in my house we drink wine like regular water. So I have learned about them a lot."

Sebastian drank his wine. "Ah, you should be my private sommelier, Nick. I'll pay you," he winked.

Nick only laughed and continued eating his spaghetti. Rachel's cook was really delicious, she was really a dream girlfriend. Kind, sweet, beautiful, a good chef. Nick shook his head, what the hell was he thinking?

The dinner went on smoothly. Rachel was a good host, and Sebastian seemed to be talking a lot once alcohol was in his system, while Nick just smiled quietly and sometimes spoke. When they were finished, Rachel insisted to wash the dish, but Sebastian beat her. "You've cooked for us. Let me mind the dish, why don't you show Nick around?"

Rachel shrugged. "If you say so."

"I can help Sebastian with the dish," Nick offered.

"Nonsense," Rachel said. She took Nick's hand. "You're my guest here. Let's go to the living room."

Sebastian shouted from the kitchen. "Don't start the movie without me!"

* * *

"Have I told you you're a good chef?" Nick said. They were currently sitting on the sofa in Rachel's living room, watching some night show on the TV.

"Nope, but thank you," Rachel replied. "Besides singing, I also like cooking."

Nick nodded. He didn't really pay attention to the show, he was still thinking about Leroy, and her mom, and him.

"Hey," Rachel called softly. Sebastian had told her before that Nick was acting weird, now she saw it. "Are you okay?"

Nick turned to Rachel and smiled. "Yeah."

Rachel tilted her head. "You, kind of dozed off for awhile just now."

Nick parted his lips as if wanting to say something, then he closed it again. He stared at Rachel skeptically. "Can you keep a secret?"

Rachel's eyebrow rose. She straightened her body. "Sure."

"I, met my biological father this afternoon," Nick started. He waited for Rachel to cut in, but the girl remained silent. "He had an affair with my mom years ago, but then he left my mom without explanation, when she was pregnant." He stopped to take a breath, he still had that urge to cry whenever he talked about his mother. "My mom died last autumn," he spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Nick," Rachel said and took Nick's hand in her, caressing it.

"It's okay, I am not really sad anymore. That's why I don't really like autumn. Anyway, before my mom died, she gave me a letter, written in English, explaining the whole thing. In the letter, my mom said that my dad, the one who lives in Paris, is not my biological father. It is also mentioned that my real father is an American, so I did my research, and went to Dalton so I can meet him."

Rachel blinked. That was unexpected. No wonder Nick was so quiet this night. "How are you feeling now?" she asked.

Nick shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just glad everything's finally clear. My father explained why he left my mom."

"You're a great kid, Nicholas," Rachel said.

Nick smiled, then he put his head on Rachel's shoulder, surprising the girl.

Rachel could feel her cheek became hot, and her heart beat faster. "Nick?"

"Let me lean on you, just a minute, I'm so tired," he whispered.

So Rachel tried to sit still, even though the pound in her chest was killing her. Just when she finally calmed herself, Nick straightened his body.

"Thanks for listening me. I'm feeling a lot better now," Nick said. There was something in his eyes that Rachel couldn't understand.

Suddenly Sebastian appeared, with popcorn bowl on his hand. "Let's start the movie marathon."

* * *

 **Hi, merry christmas everyone, although it's almost new year actually. Sorry for not updating last week, I was out of the town, celebrating christmas with my big family at Lake Toba, google it, it's a very beautiful lake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review? :)  
**


	5. The Confession

**Chapter 5-The Confession**

Rachel was fixing her mascara when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock, 5.15. She didn't even realize it was already 5, she was late. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror for the last time then went to the front door. She opened it to find a certain boy in navy blue tux with a bouquet of tulips, her favorite, in his hand.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle Berry. Are you ready?" Nick greeted while giving the flower to Rachel. He waited as Rachel went to put the flower inside and locked the door.

Rachel smiled and took Nick's hand. "Let's go."

Since Nick and Sebastian spent a night at Rachel's, Nick and Rachel had become close. They began hanging out together. Rachel found some facts about Nick. He was the only child, just like her, he liked classical music and his favorite composer was Strauss. Nick played piano and violin, he hated spiders and clowns, Rachel had laughed so hard when Nick told her that the French almost left Rachel at The Clark's, their usual coffee place.

Not only their friendship was moving fast, so was her feeling toward the boy. Rachel was certain that she liked Nick. And she was almost certain that maybe there was something in Nick's eyes when he looked at her. The only thing that bothered her was his status now. He was only an exchange program student at Dalton, he would go back to Paris next year. Rachel didn't want to start a relationship when she knew they would part later on. But at the same time, she wanted more of Nick, more of his voice, his touch, everything.

"What's on your mind?" Nick asked.

Rachel shook her head even though Nick couldn't see it because he was driving. "Nothing."

Nick chuckled. "You didn't speak much. Do you want me to change the music?" Strauss was currently on.

"It's alright, Nick," Rachel said. "I am just thinking about my future." That wasn't exactly a lie, she was thinking of her future with, possibly, Nick. "I really want to go to NYADA."

Nick hummed, he had known Rachel's dream of becoming a performer at Broadway. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get in, you have amazing voice. They must be crazy if they don't let Rachel Berry in."

"Oh, Nick," Rachel giggled. Nick always knew what to say. Even though NYADA was far from what she exactly thought about, she appreciated the moral boost. "I can't wait to see Hunter though," she added, referring to Sebastian's older brother. He was engaged that day so they made a celebration party.

Nick only smiled and the rest of the drive went smooth. Soon, they arrived at their destination. After Nick had parked his car safely he climbed down and opened Rachel's door.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." And again, she slipped her hand through Nick's strong arm. It had been a habit, Nick liked it and Rachel didn't mind so, it was a win win situation.

Nick led Rachel inside, where many people in fancy attire filling the hall. All of them were businessmen, like Sebastian's father. There were also younger people, not too older than them, Nick assumed they were the friends of Hunter and his fiancée. Speaking of Hunter..

"Where's Sebastian?" Nick wondered.

Rachel looked around them, trying to spot the tall French. Even though she had been to this kind of party sometimes with his dads, she still didn't like that feeling when you were the only one in the room who didn't know other people. "I don't.."

"Hey, Nick!" a cheery voice interrupted her. Both of them turned around to find a tall blonde and a small brunette coming toward them. Rachel recognized them as members of the warblers but didn't know their name. Nick on the other hand, smiled widely.

"Jeff, Thad. You guys here too?"

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, actually Sebastian invited all the warblers. You didn't know?"

Nick's eyes widened. "Do we have a performance?"

The tall blonde laughed and patted Nick's back. "Easy, dude. We're here to enjoy the party, and the free food of course." Rachel had to hide a chuckle that almost escaped.

"Jeff, we're here to congratulate Hunter and his fiancée and wish them a long last relationship," said the brunette, shaking his head. He turned to Nick and pointed at his friend. "Sometimes I even ask myself how can he end up in senior high school? He seems five years old to me."

Jeff, Rachel thought, pouted. "Shut up." Then he looked like he just remembered something. "Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves to Nick's girlfriend."

"Oh yeah," said the brunette. He smiled and offered his hand. "Hi, my name is Thad Harwood."

Rachel took his hand. "Hi, Thad, I'm.."

"Rachel Berry," cut Jeff. He offered his hand. "Sebastian mentions your name quite a lot. And my name is Jeff Sterling."

Nick could only shake his head at Jeff's behavior, he was so sickeningly cute sometimes.

Rachel smiled at his enthusiasm and glanced at Nick, which the boy replied with the same look of amused expression.

"Have you seen Sebastian?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, he's with Hunter near that fountain," Thad said, pointing toward a big fountain.

Nick nodded. "Alright, thanks guys, me and Rachel want to say hi to them." Before he went, he added to Jeff. "And Jeff, Rachel's not my girlfriend."

Thad and Jeff watched them walking to Sebastian and his brother. Jeff eyed Thad knowingly, who in return, nodded like he could read Jeff's mind. "They'll be together in no time," Jeff said.

"What? I thought you want to eat again," Thad said, earning a smack from the blonde.

* * *

"Hey, guys, thank you for coming," greeted Sebastian when he spotted Nick and Rachel.

Nick smiled while Rachel hugged Hunter. "Congratulations on your engagement, Hunty."

Hunter laughed. "Thanks, RayRay. And stop calling me Hunty."

Rachel smirked. "Only if you stop calling me RayRay."

Sebastian put his hand on Hunter's shoulder. "And this is the Nick I've told you about," he said.

Hunter turned to Nick and smiled warmly. "Hi, Nick. Thanks for coming to my party and I hope you have a pleasant time in Ohio."

"Congratulations on the engagement and thank you," Nick replied.

"Hunt, where's Grace?" Rachel asked, referring to Hunter's fiancée.

Hunter chuckled, but before he could answered, the orchestra Rachel didn't even know was there started playing a song. Hunter smiled at that. "Well, that's my cue. I have to save my future wife from our parents. Kids, go dance and have fun, bye." He still had time to ruffle Sebastian's perfectly styled hair before leaving them.

Sebastian groaned and tried to fix his hair. "I spent an hour just to make my hair perfect," he whined. Rachel and Nick stared at Sebastian who was busy with his hair. Noticing the stares, Sebastian added. "What? I want to look perfect." After he was satisfied with his hair, Sebastian clapped his hand. "Now, let's join these people." He bowed to Rachel and offered his hand. "May I?"

Rachel giggled and glanced at Nick, who nodded in response. So Rachel took Sebastian's hand and let him pulled her to the center of the hall, leaving Nick.

Nick didn't want to stare at them, but he couldn't help it. Rachel was so beautiful that night, well she was always beautiful, but she just seemed very radiant. And Nick wanted to be the one who held Rachel close, he wanted to be the reason she smiled, he wanted to be the last person she thought at night and the first one she remembered when she woke up the next day. Watching her there, dancing in the arms of another guy, made Nick realized what he was about to miss. He nodded to himself, he had to tell her, tell her how she made him crazy, tell her how she made him love autumn, tell her how she made him a better person. So Nick made a beeline toward Sebastian and Rachel who were laughing at something.

Nick cleared his throat. "May I cut in?" His eyes never leaving Rachel's.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow then saw the look in Nick's eyes. He squinted his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Sure," he said, bowed to Rachel who looked surprised and happy. He glanced at Nick for the last time before leaving them.

Nick took Rachel's hand in his and pulled her close to him. Soon, they danced with ease, their eyes never leaving each other's. At that moment, Nick felt complete. Rachel was his missing puzzle piece, and he finally found it.

Rachel could feel something, but she had no idea what. The only thing in her mind was how right it was to be there, with Nick. It felt so right to gaze into his gentle grey eyes, it felt so right to dance with him all night long.

"Hey," Nick said, smiling.

"Hi?"

Nick spun Rachel once. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Rachel could feel her cheeks reddening but answered. "Nope, but thanks. You look sharp in that suit."

Nick only chuckled and pulled Rachel closer that their cheeks almost touch. "Follow me," he whispered. Suddenly Nick stopped dancing and walked to the garden.

Rachel was confused, but she followed Nick outside. The garden was very beautiful in night, and cold too. She shivered when the wind blew. "Nick?" she called.

Nick turned to her. "First thing first," he said and put his tux on her, leaving him in his grey shirt. Now that Rachel was warm, he took a deep breath. "Rachel, do you know that since my mom died, I have always hated autumn? I hate the cold wind, I hate the leaves cracking under your shoes, I hate seeing the flowers slowly crumple and finally fade into nothing," he smiled and touched Rachel's cheek softly. "Well, you change me, Rachel. You make me realize that autumn doesn't feel tragic anymore. You make me feel the spark that died once." Nick dropped his hand and took Rachel's hands. "You make me finally able to love and to be loved again, Rach. Ever since mom left me, my whole life was grey, it's like all the colors left this world. Then, you came into my life, bringing those colors back, I can finally see things again."

Rachel squeezed his hands, trying to speak but couldn't.

Nick stared into Rachel's eyes with love and determination. "Rachel Berry, all I have is my heart. And I want to give it to you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and keep it?"

Time stopped.

There was a time, when Rachel was still five years old. At the first day of preschool, Hiram and Leroy took Rachel to her school. Young Rachel was very excited at the thought of spending her day with new friends, till that time, Sebastian was her only friend. She wanted a girl friend.

As soon as the red colored gate was seen, Rachel squealed in her seat and asking Hiram to park quickly. Leroy helped her with her bag and Hiram held her water bottle. In the playground, they could see kids with their parents. Rachel was positively happy, this was what she exactly wanted, tons of kids to play with. After saying goodbye with her parents, Rachel was left alone. She wandered around, and found a swing, occupied by a girl and her friends surrounding the swing. Rachel walked to them and asked whether she could join them or not. What the girl in the swing said next was unexpected.

"You can't play with us, you're freak. You have two papas, you don't have mommy," the girl said. "I don't want to play with freak like you."

Little Rachel experienced her first encounter with people who couldn't accept difference, and sadly, it came from the mouth of a little girl. She never had a thought about it before, her dads loved her, took care of her, and she loved them both. What the girl said shocked her, that she swore the time stopped ticking. Every love and affection her parents had given to her was pushed back by a single statement. She cried, and cried. She didn't stop even when Sebastian came from nowhere and slapped the girl. She still cried at the office when one of the teachers scolded Sebastian for slapping a girl and the principal tried to calm her. She only stopped crying when two familiar arms hugged her. Then she felt the time started again.

This time was no different, but it didn't stop because of hurt. Everything Nick just said was so beautiful. At first, she showed no reaction, which scared the hell out of Nick. Suddenly, Rachel smiled and nodded. She just found her man, and she wouldn't let anything held her back. "And I hope you'll keep mine."

Nick couldn't be more happier, the autumn wind was blowing freely and messed his hair, but he didn't care. Rachel nodded, she actually nodded. He stepped forward and brushed a strand of hair. "I'll cherish it." Then he lowered his head, his hands cupping her cheeks softly, and he closed his eyes.

Cold, with a hint of strawberry, was the first thing Rachel thought when Nick's lips met hers. The kiss was better than her imagination. Rachel placed her hands on Nick's shoulder, she was feeling rather unsteady. Her head was paralyzed with happiness. She shivered a little when Nick's right hand descended to her neck, deepening the kiss. Soon, they were breathless and had to stop.

Nick grinned happily. "Wow.."

Rachel nodded, the same grin on her face. "Yes, wow."

"Wanna know a secret?" Nick asked. Receiving a nod, he motioned Rachel to come forward so Nick could whisper in her ear. "I've wanted to kiss you since forever."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "You're so cheesy, Nick."

Nick smiled. "What can I say? I'm a romantic guy." He softly caressed Rachel's cheek. He was so lucky to have her.

"Do you want to go inside?" Rachel asked.

Nick nodded. "Sure," he said. And when Rachel linked their arms together, he felt complete. No, they felt complete.

* * *

 **Hi,so yeah,they are together kind of took a long time to write this chapter, mainly because I don't know the right way to write the last part,sorry for the super late , don't forget to review and follow if you haven't :)  
**


End file.
